


Stubborn

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [38]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @alittlestarling on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Thea's Song [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Kudos: 4





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @alittlestarling on tumblr.

“Nate? Love? You ok?”

There was a vague groaning from the other side of the bathroom door, followed by another bout of retching. Cat was not entirely sure whether it was a stomach flu or food poisoning; all she knew for certain was that her husband was absolutely miserable. “Nate, I’m going to come in, ok?”

“I really don’t think you should, Wildflower,” Nathaniel managed weakly, his voice further muffled by the door between them. “I love you too much for you to have to deal with this.”

Cat rolled her eyes, then opened the door anyways. Her husband was kneeling on the floor, arms crossed under his head where he was hunched over the toilet. She retrieved one of her hair ties from the counter, then sat down beside him and gently pulled his hair back and secured it away from his face. “Nathaniel, I love you too much to _not_ deal with this. I swear, you are nearly as stubborn as Thea.”

“Oh come- oh come on,” he mumbled. “I’m not near as bad as… as Thea.”

“No, clearly not,” Cat replied dryly. She rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back, his normally strong and steadfast body trembling beneath her touch. “Andraste’s blood, but you really did catch something bad, didn’t you?”

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but it seemed as though the worst had passed, or at least for the moment. Cat carefully draped his arm over her shoulders and helped him stand up, waited patiently as he did a cursory job of brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth, then supported him as he shakily made his way back into the bedroom. He lay down on their bed, looking pale and drawn, and she pressed a brief kiss to his forehead.

“I will be right back,” she promised, then left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She brewed a cup of the ginger root tea she always used for upset stomachs and nausea, then dampened a washcloth with cold water before returning upstairs. “Careful, it’s hot,” she warned, handing Nathaniel the mug of tea. “Small sips, love.”

He nodded weakly and did as she asked, his features smoothing out slightly as he did so. Cat sat beside him, careful not to jostle him too much as she settled against his side, holding the cool cloth to his forehead as he sipped. “Hopefully it was just something you ate,” she said, “And you will be feeling better tomorrow.”

“Maker, I hope so,” he groaned. “As awful as this is, I would feel even worse if you caught it too. Especially if it is because you are taking such good care of me.”

Cat laughed quietly. “Well, you are managing complete sentences again, so I am going to say that is a good sign,” she smiled. “And of _course_ I am taking care of you. I always will, just as you have always taken care of me.”

Nathaniel managed a small smile of his own.

“And I always will,” he promised.


End file.
